Heartfilia's and Dreyar's
by fairytaillover96
Summary: Follow Laxus and his cousin Lucy on their adventures. Mature themes/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Goes with my other story Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Heartfilia's and Dreyar's**

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

On a train which is headed to the Heartfilia Konzern were three mages belonging to the Fairy Tail guild were on their way to meet their relative who they were finally allowed to meet as she was able to walk and talk. The reason they were going is that it is the relative's birthday and she is turning 3 years-old. You may ask who the three mages that are travelling are, well they are Makarov, Ivan and Laxus and they are on their way to see Makarov other son Jude, his wife Layla and their daughter Lucy, instead of Layla taking the name Dreyar, Jude took her last name of Heartfilia.

Makarov turned to the 9-year-old Laxus, "I want you on your best behaviour Laxus, do I make myself clear." Makarov said to his grandson.

"I will gramps" was Laxus' reply to his grandfather. Ivan however was taking no notice in what his son and father were talking about, no he was far more concerned about making Laxus a dragon slayer but first he needed to find a lacrima that would be suited to him. An idea came in to his mind Lighting.

Soon they were off the train and started headed in the direction of the Heartfilia Konzern. Once they had arrived they were greeted by Layla and Lucy who were out in the garden with the Celestial Spirit Capricorn who was busy keeping Lucy company whilst her mother welcomed her father-in-law, brother-in-law and nephew.

"Laxus" said Makarov to his grandson, "We have someone we would like you to meet". A little blonde hair girl approached Laxus and Ivan with caution as this was the first time she had met them, however when she saw Makarov she ran at him with a huge grin on her face that could rival that of a Cheshire Cat. "Laxus, this is your cousin Lucy".

"Hi there Lucy".

"Hi" Lucy replied shyly to her cousin.

"Lucy, this is your Uncle Ivan".

Lucy moved to stand behind Capricorn as she was unsure of Ivan.

After a while Lucy seemed to relax being around Laxus and he started to chase her around the garden at this point Jude had made his way to the garden and the site he saw made his heart warm. A little while after Jude came outside they all sat outside and enjoyed a picnic well most of them enjoyed it. Once they had all finished Lucy and Laxus were playing tag with Capricorn, Makarov and Layla were watching the pair closely even though they had just met they acted like they had known each other for years, they also acted more like siblings then the cousin that they exactly are (which they are).

"Gramps, are they going to visit us?" asked Laxus before they went inside.

"Yes, they are just going to pack".

"I can't wait to show Lucy the guild and Magnolia".

Soon they all went inside to get the stuff that Jude, Layla and Lucy would need for when they are going to go to Magnolia to see the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy was very excited to go and see her Grandfather's guild, before she went to pack she quickly showed Laxus around the corridor where her bedroom is.

To say Laxus was shocked was an understatement. He knew from his grandfather that his aunt and uncle are rich but he was very shocked once he saw the entire corridor that belonged just to his cousin.

Where Laxus was shocked, Makarov was impressed with his other son and Ivan was jealous.

Finally, they had all packed their stuff and they started to make their way towards the train station to head to Magnolia (some of them where headed back there),

Laxus couldn't wait to show Lucy around Magnolia and to show her the guild and that included some of the people within the guild. He had already told himself that he was going to protect her from harm considering the fact that she is his family.

Soon they found themselves getting off the train and they all started to head towards Fairy Tail which Lucy was very excited to see.

Soon they were all standing outside of the guild doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartfilia's and Dreyar's

Chapter 2: Meeting the guild

Outside the Fairy Tail guild a woman, a man and a young child are making their way inside, these three are Layla, Jude and Lucy Heartfilia (Lucy is currently 3) along with Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail, his son Ivan and grandson Laxus.

The first to enter where Makarov and Ivan with Jude and Layla along with Laxus, however an unsure Lucy seemed more hesitated to enter the building which would be full of strangers but after a few minutes she went running in after her parents and grandfather.

"Quiet everyone, there are some people I would like you to meet, they are my son Jude, his wife Layla and their daughter Lucy. Please treat all of them with a lot of respect and let's give them a proper Fairy Tail welcome." Said Makarov to the members of his guild.

Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts and Reedus instantly took to the young bubbly girl who at first seemed shy but once she saw how her grandfather interacted with the members of the guild, Lucy quickly became her usual self.

A young girl who is just a year or so older then Lucy decided to approach the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Cana and you must be Lucy?"

"Hi, yes I am"

"Let's be friends, you will completely love the guild and the members, we treat everyone here like family. Also do you know any magic? As I am thinking of learning Card magic."

"I know Celestial Spirit Magic just like Mama"

Whilst this was happening, Ivan was sat planning on how to make Laxus stronger than anyone else (apart from Acnologia, Makarov and the First). Ivan knew that Acnologia is a dragon slayer and the power he has is uncanny to what any of the others in the guild has, so Ivan plans on making Laxus into a Lightning dragon slayer. What Ivan didn't know was he was being watched by his father who could tell that Ivan was planning something, that would involve Laxus.

Suddenly through the guild doors in stalked Acnologia who looked like he was having a really bad day and with him came was an excited God Serena. Who had been asked to meet Layla here at the guild to discuss with Acnologia that he will oversee the care of 5 dragon slayer children.

 _Outside the guild_

 _"What exactly do you two want?"_

 _"It's about the dragon slayers that have recently come through the eclipse gate."_

 _"What do they have to do with me?"_

 _"Since you are the only dragon slayer around you will be in charge of the five children that came through the gate."_

 _"Don't worry Acnologia me and Layla here will be around to help you and so will Makarov and the rest of the adults in Fairy Tail."_

 _"I guess if I have no choice then I will have to take the five of them on then."_

 _"That's the spirit" they said in unison._

Back inside the guild

Laxus started to chase the younger blonde around the guild hall, which caused the younger blonde to start laughing hysterically. Once they had given up chasing each other, Laxus suddenly stopped a picked Lucy up and threw her in the air and then caught her before she fell onto the floor. Makarov could only watch his grandson with his granddaughter. Soon even Cana was joining in with the two blondes, she even managed to get Gildarts to join in by throwing Lucy in the air then catching her. After Lucy had a few turns of Gildarts throwing her into the air and catching her, he did the same to Cana. This lasted most of the afternoon. Whilst Layla and God Serena had their important conversation with Acnologia.

Soon Layla, God Serena and Acnologia came back into the guild with Acnologia in foul mood and grumbling about having to become a father like figure to the dragon slayers that are currently at the Heartfilia Konzern.

After a fun afternoon with her grandfather, cousin and her new friends it was soon time for the Heartfilia's to go home, which the young blonde was not keen on doing but after some persuasion from her mother and grandfather that she would be allowed to come back whenever, she was a bit more relaxed about going home as she knew that she would be allowed to come back to see her other family members. What she did not know was how much Laxus was about to change once Ivan managed to implant the Dragon Lacrima into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartfilia's and Dreyar's

Chapter 3: Laxus and the Dragon Lacrima

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting with each other, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Mira was with her siblings and Lucy was with her cousin and grandfather.

However, a normal day it may have seemed for them but that doesn't mean it would stay that way especially if Ivan carried out what he planned to do to his son. Which was to insert a lightning dragon Lacrima into Laxus.

No one knew of Ivan's plan not even his own father knew what he was planning to do to his son.

Ivan decided he was to go on a mission to find the Lacrima he needed to put into his son to make his son stronger than anyone else in the guild. That includes Acnologia, Mavis, Gildarts and his own father Makarov. Soon he would take off on his mission to make his son strong.

 _Timeskip_

A few months had passed since Ivan had gone on his mission to go and retrieve the lightning dragon Lacrima for his son Laxus. No one knew when Ivan would return but no one knew what Ivan had planned for Laxus once he did return. Acnologia could be sure though that it would not be good for anyone.

It was a cold day on the day that Ivan returned from his mission. Acnologia was the first to know that Ivan had returned as he smelled him before he entered the guild. Acnologia noticed that Ivan seemed different and he also appeared to be carrying something that looked like a Lacrima.

Acnologia was aware that the magic council was running a program that would allow certain mages to become a dragon slayer, he knew this since they had asked him if you help to supervise the program. He was at first unsure if he would, but he knew it would be better if he did.

It was a few weeks later when Ivan finally decided to implant the dragon Lacrima into Laxus and Ivan would make sure that no one would know what was going on and that they had no idea as to where he would be taking Laxus to have the Lacrima implanted into him.

Ivan came up to Laxus and mentioned that they would be going on a trip, but he wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone where they were going. Soon they had all packed and were headed towards the train station to go on their trip.

Ivan would not tell Laxus where they were headed as he did not want Laxus to tell anyone at the guild where they were going. Particularly Makarov or Acnologia as Ivan knew that they would try and stop from what he was trying to do to Laxus.

Once they had got to the station and boarded the train, it was a long journey to where they were headed.

Once they had eventually arrived the place that they had arrived at a dark and run-down place that looked like it needed a drastic makeover. The town they were in remind Laxus of the places he had seen in the nightmares that he get most nights.

They spent a few hours walking to their destination. Which turned out to be a small cottage far from the main part of town.

The cottage itself was small, dark and very tired looking as it needed up dating. The mage who owned the cottage greeted Ivan and Laxus and let them in so that he and Ivan could implant the dragon Lacrima into Laxus. So that Ivan could make Laxus the most powerful mage within the fairy tail guild. He would even surpass his own grandfather Makarov in power of the strongest mages within the guild.

After a while of being within the cottage they decided to start the procedure of turning Laxus into a lightning dragon slayer. The procedure was long and tiring and very painful for Laxus to have to endure. Ivan was not concerned at all by the amount of pain that Laxus is in, he was more interested in making sure that the Lacrima was successfully implanted in Laxus.

 _Back in the guild_

Makarov was getting very worried about where Ivan and Laxus was. He was going to go and find them, but the problem was he wasn't quite sure where they were, so he had no idea where to start looking for them.

 _Back with Laxus and Ivan_

After what seemed like a few hours Ivan had finally finished implanting the Lacrima into Laxus even though Laxus was screaming the entire time the procedure was taking place. Not that Ivan was interested in the fact that his son was in so much pain as the procedure was taking place.

After a few days they returned to the guild and were greeted by a very angry looking Makarov. Once Makarov had seen the scare on his grandson face he was so angry and he immediately wanted to banish his son from the guild.

But Makarov was interpreted by the appearance of three young mages who looked injured and very scared. They would become the Thunder Legion and their names are Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen, they would soon be best friends with the one and only Laxus Dreyar.


End file.
